


Reassurance

by Juudals



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, insecure moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: “Does it still bother you?”“No.” Ryuji looked away. He felt like he was being asked a double sided question. He didn't want to put too much thought into it and answered the obvious part of it. Maybe he wouldn't braid it as often as he thought he would want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to fall in B-Project/Kitakore hell and obviously it had to happen after the anime finished!
> 
> I'm really falling for this ship hard and there's couple more things I'd like to post for these two but first, the new B-Pro art on twitter made me gave me an idea for a quick thing so please enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Can see the new art here! ](https://twitter.com/Bpro_info/status/784367720456331265)

Ryuji knew the exact moment when his hairdresser had noticed. Hands that were carefully and skillfully moving through dark strands suddenly stuttered in their steady pace and slowed.

Suppressing a sigh and forcing his voice to remain calm, he tipped his head back just enough to glance at her and not pull the hair from her hands.

“Is something wrong?”

“O-Oh! Um, n-no, I apologize-” She stammered. Quickly, she got back to her work though Ryuji could practically feel the curiosity come off her in waves. He wasn't surprised even if slightly irked. They've had this group of stylists a few times before so she was bound to notice it.

“All done. If you feel it start to come loose, let me or one of the others know and we'll fix it right away.”

“I will. Thank you.” Ryuji turned his head, admiring the braid along the side. It was different but he liked it. It was a nice change. Maybe he'll start doing it himself every now and then. Last time he'd had braids in his hair was when he did modeling as a child. His fingers skimmed lightly across it, his hand pausing just behind it before dropping back in his lap.

He would have to make sure he wouldn't do that during the shoot.

Once the hairdresser was gone, he hoped off the chair just as the door opened again.

“Ryuji, are you ready? They're just finishing up _MooNs'_ group shot so we'll have to be outside soon for ours.” Tomohisa told him.

“Yup!” Ryuji walked over to the rack in the room to grab the jacket that hung there. He looked over his shoulder at Tomo and grinned. “So? What do you think?”

“Hm?” He blinked at Ryuji, obviously distracted. “About what?”

“Ah, forget it!” Ryuji pouted and reached for his coat. As soon as he took it off the hanger, it was pulled right out of his hands. He looked up to see his partner smiling softly at him.

“The braid is very cute. It suits you.” Tomohisa told him sincerely. Ryuji blushed but was pleased all the same. “I'm surprised they put it on that side though.”

Ryuji knew what he meant. With the pink in his hair, normally it the right side that had clips or some other decoration placed there. For it to be the other side was a rare occurrence,

“She said they wanted to see how it would look, mixing together in a braid.” Ryuji shrugged. He turned as Tomo held out the jacket for him to slip his arms through. “I like it though. It's different from what they usually do.”

He started to pull away to straighten the jacket but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Confused, he looked back and was surprised to see Tomohisa looking almost thoughtful if it weren't for the from he wore.

“Tomo? What wrong?” Speaking of rare, it's been awhile since he's seen this look on his face.

Instead of answering, Tomohisa lifted his hand to Ryuji's hair. Being very careful not to mess with the braid, he gently parted the hair near it. Ryuji felt a shiver go down his spine at the unexpected touch.

“To-Tomo?”

“It really did scar.” Tomohisa's voice was quiet. It took longer than necessary for Ryuji to understand what his was talking about, despite thinking about it just moments earlier. Once he did, he felt something in him drop.

“Of course it did. I had to get stitches there after all.” Ryuuji frowned. When he had fallen down the stairs all those months ago and hit his head, he had needed stitches where he had cut his head open. The scar that remained was the only evidence that the accident ever took place. It was a small scar, barely noticeable unless his hair shifted a certain way. It was amazing that Tomo even noticed it the way he did.

 

Then again, he usually did notice these things when Ryuji least expected it.

 

“Does it still bother you?”

“No.” Ryuji looked away. He felt like he was being asked a double sided question. He didn't want to put too much thought into it and answered the obvious part of it. Maybe he wouldn't braid it as often as he thought he would want to.

“Are you sure? You've been fiddling with that spot for awhile now.” Tomohisa called him out on the evasion.

His brow twitched; the only sign of a crack in his calm demeanor. “It stopped hurting a long time ago, if that's what you're asking.”

It was only a couple weeks ago that Ryuji had noticed it. He was brushing his hair when it had caught his eye in the mirror. It shouldn't have got to him the way it did and yet he still felt...off. He knew there was a chance it would leave a mark. Tomohisa's father told him as much during his last check up after the accident. Ryuji shrugged it off, not bothered by the idea of it. His hair would cover it if it did scar and he soon forgot about it.

 

And yet he....

 

“Hm. Well, in the end it doesn't change anything.” Ryuuji blinked as Tomo suddenly pressed a hand against his cheek, making Ryuuji look back up at him. Even with the slight heal to his boots, Tomo was still taller. “No matter what scars you gather, Ryuuji is still the cutest and most handsome. Nothing could change that.”

Ryuji's eyes widened. Almost instantly he could feel his face flush up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. It was the worst thing that could happen before a photoshoot and to his heart rate.

 

Still, he couldn't deny that it did make his earlier thoughts start to fade away. Of course Tomo would figure out what it was that was bothering him, even when Ryuji had trouble identifying it himself.

 

“I didn't even ask you about that,” He pulled away and crossed his arms. After taking a calming breath, he glanced up and couldn't help but give a small smile. “But...thank you.”

He could swear his heart skipped a beat when Tomohisa smiled back. Before he could say anything though, Ryuji grabbed his arm to turn him around and started to push him out of the room.

“Okay, enough of the sparkling prince impression, you have to save it for the shoot so let's go! And Tomo, you better hope you don't get in trouble for taking so much time to get me.”

“You say that like you have nothing to do with it.” Tomohisa looked over his shoulder at him. Ryuuji gave a mischievous smile.

“I am perfectly innocent in this, as always.” He winked. Tomohisa chuckled. He reached behind him to grab Ryuji's hand and pulled him up beside him. With an unusually sly look and eyes shining, he said, “I don't think 'innocent' would be the word for you, for the most part, Ryuji.”

Ryuji laughed, his smile reaching his eyes as they continued their playful banter.

Neither commented on how Tomohisa still held his hand as they made their way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that after the accident Ryuji did get a small scar from hitting his head like that so I when I saw the new art and that the braid is on the side he hit I thought it'd be a good chance to play around with it a little.


End file.
